Queen's Throne
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: So where did Dist's sofa come from?


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and it's characters. K?

_"I can't marry a Queen without a kingdom or a throne to show her status..." Jade joked to Saphir..._

Pairing: JadeXDist/Saphir

Rating: PG-13

Notes: I've always wondered where Dist's chair came from.oo I'm not sure if I can pull this off as humour or what (my best bet is 'or what'). I don't know how Jade and Saphir acts around each other when they were kids, so I'm just making Dist as gay as he could be!

I'm sorry to be using japanese suffixes, I got used to it cause I've been writing ToA fics even before the English was released.

**WARNING: Not much spoilers, but about Jade and Dist's past???**

**The Queen's Throne**

Nephry never liked how Peony plays with them lately...

The young Prince would usually pretend that he's a king, then Nephry as his Queen, but she has seen enough of Peony's sadistic side and she wants to quit playing the role of Malkuth's Queen.

"Eh-!? Who'll be my Queen then!?" Peony asks with a loud shout, and Nephry just shrugs at that as she replies, "Pick someone else!"

Peony sulks at this, knowing that Jade and Saphir also doesn't like to play around with him, but of course he can't give up his little... game? Even if it's just for a little teasing-

"Saphir! I think you're cute enough, so you can be my Queen!" the blonde happily announced, but Saphir just ignores him as he tweaked around with some Fon Machine's...

The blonde lightly kicks the Fon Machine. This made Saphir glare at him, "Hey!" Peony was amused that he got the attention of the Fon Machine Freak, and he starts to ask again, "Wanna be my Queen?" he _kindly_ asks, but Saphir turns back to his Fon Machine.

Then Peony added, "If you agree now, I can make you my beloved Queen for life," he offered with an evil smirk, glancing at Jade's direction when he noticed that the other four-eyes is listening.

"_Heika_," Saphir started with a mocking tone in his voice, "I'm NOT interested in any other King- cause my one and only king is Jade. Isn't that right Jade?" Peony could've sworn he saw small hearts around Saphir as he turns to look at the mentioned blonde.

Jade corrects his glasses as he coldly replies, "How can I be a King? You don't have a kingdom or a throne to show your status," he pointed out, and Saphir looked a bit depressed at this...

_'My Fon Machine Kingdom and the throne where we'll sit...'_

Peony and Nephry just watched the pair's little exchange-

"Oh! _I HATE YOU JADE!_ You can't even play along with me!" he angrily screams.

Jade raises a brow, "Oh? Do you really _hate_ me?" he playfully inquires and Saphir stutters, "ah, well... I... N-no! I-it's just an expression!" he helplessly reason's out and everyone starts to laugh at the heavily blushing Saphir.

_'Something to show my status, huh...?'_

-

"What kind of Fon Machine is THAT!?" rather than sounding threatened by _Bara no Dist_'s presence (on his beloved chair), Jade could tell that Guy was delighted to see the hovering Fon Machine.

Luke's team looks up at Dist (still on his beloved chair), "We're going to fight that- Rokujinshou!?" Luke exclaims. A bit (disgusted?) at Dist's flashy weird entrance.

"Jeido! Can you be my beloved king now?" Dist suddenly asks.

Now everyone's eyes were on the Necromancer, "Taisa? What is he talking about?" Anise teasingly inquires and Jade just shrugs.

"Ah, I can't remember. I think I really am getting old," he sarcastically stated which made Dist VERY angry.

"NO!!! You said that if I can show my high ranking status, you'll be MY King!" he screams, irritated.

Jade tips his head to a side, pretending that he's clueless about the thing his childhood friend is saying, "I really don't remember..."

"NOOO!!!" Dist cries.

"You're so cold, Danna..."

**Wakas**

So sorry, I just HAD to put Guy there.

I hope you enjoyed the fic, even if it's made by a Guy-fan. I haven't played ToA, but my spoiler knowledge is enough.

Uhh... yeah, I support Uke!Dist.XD

061706

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

Pictomancer Murasaki 


End file.
